The Loss of a Hero
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: Not even heroes can live forever. Ichigo's death and Rukia reaction. Could be considered Ichiruki. One-shot.


_If you have ever watched someone you hold dear die, you know the pain I felt crawling over my skin and into my heart._

The Arrancar lunged, his grin wide with an uncontrollable excitement. Blades clashed loudly as the two men fought, their breathing hard and raged in the night as they battled. Ichigo had been at this all day, Arrancar after Arrancar after Arrancar. How he managed it, I have no idea. But I could see his arms shaking now with every new attack from his opponent. The sweat across his brow was dripping into his eye and he'd reach up every now and then, brushing aside the drops to keep them from obstructing his view. His teeth were gritted, jaw set, eyes glowing like honey as he attacked with all he had.

_If you have ever watched someone you hold dear die, and were unable to do anything about it, you know the agony I felt tear through my soul like a knife._

The one I faced was smaller, her large black eyes baring into mine as if she could drink my soul through my gaze. I glared at her though, refusing to back down. But she could tell I was worried about Ichigo and with every second I risked to look at him, she took her chance and slashed into my skin. The stinging sensation made me hiss and I would focus on her again, trying to push her back. I looked to Ichigo again and her blade ripped into my shoulder. I grunted, watching as Ichigo fell to one knee and cried out.

_If you have ever watched someone you hold dear die, and were unable to do anything about it, and when you finally had that chance to help it was too late, you know the desperation and heartache and dread I felt rush through my veins._

That must have awoken something in me because after that, it only took my a moment more before I destroyed my attacker with a quick stab up through her ribcage and into her cold heart. My shoulder burned from my wound, but I ignored the pain, pulling my weapon out of her body. She fell and as I turned to give my aid to Ichigo, what I saw sent me to my knees.

_If you have held someone you hold dear as they die, you know that feeling that cannot be explained through words._

I screamed out to Ichigo, unable to take my eyes off the large blade protruding from his chest, through his heart and out his back. The Arrancar kicked Ichigo's body off his weapon, grinned at me and flash stepped away. If he expected a chase, he thought too highly of himself. "Ichigo!" I shouted, pushing myself up and rushing over to him, only to fall to my knees beside him. Pulling at his shoulders and trying to sit him up, I tried to get him to respond, "It's me Ichigo, it's me! You're going to be okay. Orihime isn't too far off. She'll here any minute." His blood was thick on my hands and I could feel it leaking into robes as I slid myself behind him, resting as much of his upper body into my lap as I could. I could sense his spiritual pressure flickering and it matched the flickering of his gold eyes.

"Hey," he said, choking on the blood that had erupted from his throat. "Rukia."

"Shh, Ichigo. Don't talk. Save your breath." The stubborn bastard didn't listen.

He smiled, wincing a little bit as he brought up his hand and gently tugged at my hair. "I like it short like this," he informed me through raged breathes and gasps of pain. "Long hair...was never my thing."

My violet eyes rimmed with tears and I smiled, "You're an idiot."

Pain washed over his features and he cough, slashing blood up on my pale cheeks. "Remember when you told me about Kaien?" He suddenly asked, relaxing against me.

Nodding, I ran my hands over his face, looking down at him. It would've been funny, seeing us like this, if it were under different circumstances. "Of course I remember, fool."

He gave her a sad smile, "Will you do the same for me?"

It suddenly occurred to me what Ichigo was asking. My eyes widened and I choked on my words, the pain of his request causing me to shut down for a moment. He was giving up. "What? Ichigo. Ichigo, no. No. Please, not like this. Not now." Leaning over him, I pressed my forehead to his bleeding chest. "You can't leave."

A large hand rested against my cheek and I sat up a bit, the tear in my eyes trailing down my cheeks now. "Please, Rukia?" His eyes were filled with a pain I'd never seen before, but there was also an acceptance. "There's no one else I'd want to leave it with."

Clenching my eyes closed, I held back the sobs that threatened to take over my body and I gripped tightly as his uniform. "Please don't, Ichigo. I can't. I can't do this."

His hand caressed my face and he smiled, "Take care of Yuzu and Karin. And my old man. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Renji..." His body spasmed and he whimpered. "Tell everyone, I give them my best."

"No!" I screamed, almost unable to talk through my tears, "Ichigo, you're not allowed to die! You're not! You fool, this isn't how it ends! It's too soon!"

He cupped my face and I gasped as he pulled me down, pressing a gentle but unexpected kiss on my lips. "You talk to much, you damn midget. I'm dying and you're ruining it. So shut up and tell me you'll let me leave my heart with you like you're supposed to!" He grumbled, though it was obvious the words hurt to say as he tensed up and grabbed his chest.

I hiccuped, running a hand under my nose as I tried to get a hold of myself. "I will take care of them all. You can leave your heart with me, Ichigo," I finally whispered, my eyes meeting his once more.

A smile slid onto his lips as his touch lingered only a moment more before his hands fell from my face and to his sides. The smile didn't face as our eyes locked and the once vibrant, joyful and beautiful golden eyes became lifeless. His body relaxed and one last breath escaped his lips and yet, he smiled.

I fell forward, pressing my face into his ribs as I cried. My crying turned into sobs, which soon became screams. I held tightly to him, screaming out the pain of losing yet another pain I'd fallen in love with. Someone who had changed my world and whose world I had changed. There would never be one like Ichigo. Not even Kaien could have measured up.

And as I screamed out my pain, I felt the rain against my back as the storm began to blow our way. Sitting up, I threw back my head and roared with an agony I didn't know anyone could be capable. I let the world know they'd lost yet another hero.

_If you have ever watched someone you hold dear die, you know the pain I felt the night Ichigo Kurosaki left the world of the living._


End file.
